Talk:NightClan
((Cinder to the rescue!)) Cinderstrike stepped out of her den, sneaking out quietly. "Zero where are you?" She cried out mournfully. She sighed as the sky darkened, she then heard a kit wailing. "Whats a kit doing here?" She asked as she neared the small kit. "Hello there.." she meowed gently nudging Darkkit "Wheres your mother?" She asked licking the kit who seemed to be shivering. "I can't be his mother, he speaks like Zero!" She thought.~Cinderstrike ((I'm going to use: ''This ''for when Emberkit speaks.))Darkkit thought angryily Argh! Stop mucking around you she-cat! I am freezing and cannot talk or even open my eyes! And who the darkness is Zero!?! ''Darkkit heard Emberkit reply 'I don't know, but she needs to wise up and save us before we freeze to death... '''-Darkkit/Emberkit Smokestar lept and layed upon her den. She looked down and glanced around. She inhaled deeply and watched as her daughters, whom were training, learn the true morals of a warrior. Her tail flicked in enjoyment,her reinforced claws scarped against the cool stone as she jumped down. Smokestar silently padded away, passing each den, she then sat by one of the still pools and stared at her reflection, she grunted in displeasure. Her fur all shaggy, as well as all her scars. What a pitiful sight. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 22:10, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Snowpaw yawned excitedl, scrambling out of the hollow. Snowpaw looked around eyeing her mentor. "Come on Lionheart!" Snowpaw's tugged hardly at his scruff, jumping happily up and down. The evening air whisper around her as she kept trying to get Lionheart to budge.((where the heack is Lionheart?))~Snowpaw ((Writing, gaming and being social with my fellow guildies in a MMO.)) Lionheart sighed then meowed "Lead the way, I'm a bit tired currently, but I can handle training you for a while." Lionheart tried to stop a yawn, he was clearly tired, Lionheart was still pained somewhat by his wound. - Lionheart Smokerstar sighed and began patrolling. Her ears twitched as she looked down. What am I going to do now? She peered back and watched each cat go on with their daily buisness. I'm getting older... my own daughters barely notice me. While lost in thought she banged into a tree, she spat in her mind. Damn trees... The aged leader looked up, the enormous tree towered over her. She felt small and helpless, the leaves rustled as a cool breeze rushed by, her fluffy, yet scruffy fur waved as her eyes examined each crevice within the old thing. She climbed and crawled inside one of the large holes within, she curled up, and slowly shut her eyes. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 00:57, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Heahershade stared off into the darkness as she looked out of the warrior's den . he sigh of boredom un silenced the room "Hunting...no , boring... Playing with the kits .. Nah ... Patchpaw ?No . She hardly ever asks to train ..." -Heathershade (Sorry Ive been gone so long , School .)) ((Patchpaw is missing, she has been taken by Two-legs now, so she'll have a metal leg.)) - Patchpaw ((Hey, guys. Anyone miss me? No? Well, my internet's been taking the longest shit ever, so sorry I was gone for so long)) The black cat yawned and stretched in her nest, then glanced about, sighing. It seemed she'd never know the true skills of a warrior, or have the courage of one. To put it mildly, she was hopeless. Blacksky stirred, then finally decided to push herself up and walk out to the main clearing, staying close to one wall and watching. ~Blacksky Flamepelt sighed, getting up before she padded out to the clearing. Being a little old herself, she found the crisp air a bit chilling. Her auditories perked as she listened to her surroundings, hearing a soft breathing noise not too far away. With her being half-deaf, even with her aged self, she could still decently hear. That being said, she cautiously followed the sound until she got to a tree. What in the actual fu- ''She took a deep whiff, looking up. -''ck. Smokestar. She rolled her shoulders, sighed, then laid under the tree, awaiting her mother to wake up so they could walk back home together. Looks around worried "Where's Smokestar...? " the worry for her mother riser just enough to get her out of the warriors den "Smokestar?!" She yowled and wiggled her nose , searching for a scent -Heathershade Slowly her eye opened, her gaze fixed upon Flamepelt, "Nice seeing you here, I guess I just needed a nap." Smokestar lept from her resting place, she grunted as she reached the ground, "I must have been sleeping for a long time." She scented the air as well as peered around, "Where's your sister, Heathershade? That she-cat has got my worried." Her tail flicked as she took a step foreword, "I must tell you something, not really urgent, but remind me later." She padded beside Flamepelt, knowing Heathershade was somewhere near by; the aged mother looked around, trying to spot her. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 02:53, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Heathersjade wondered out of camp , trying to spot atleast one scent of her mother."Smokestar...." -Heathershade. (short ;-;) Snowpaw nodded eagerly, clambering out of the stone hollow. "We don't have to train, you need to rest.~Snowpaw ((I'm currently using my sis's account no joke.)) ((Will Ember and "Dark" (I did quotes because of my main, Darkshine. Dark, Darky, or Darkie is my nick names) soon be seperate?))~Snow Her soft paws pressed against rough soil. The sound of crunched leaves crinckled in her ears as Smokestar spotted Heathershade, "Heathershade!" A smidge of relief blemished her tone, "Thank StarClan I found you." She beamed as her fluffy tail swayed, "Now then. We should start heading back." She glanced up, "it's almost night fall." The tabbied leader began to head back, her legs slightly ached from the thought of how long they'll be padding. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 01:47, November 5, 2014 (UTC) (I need to check the wiki more >.<) Flamepelt snapped awake, quickly following her mother. "Waitformeee~" She quickly mewed, slowing her pace, panting as her limp grew heavier from the running. "Sorry 'bout that. Was just looking for ye." Troutiee (talk) 20:11, November 6, 2014 (UTC) (Dark and Ember will never be separate, so Smokestar is he accepted?) - Darkkit Yea, he's good.)) Smokestar glanced towards Flamepelt. She twitched her elongated tail and huffed, "It's fine, no need to apologize." She slowed her pace and looked around. ''Where is that she-cat? ''She grunted as her eye wondered around. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 01:03, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Snowpaw noticed the wincing pain and his unsteady paws. "Uh, Lionheart, Maybe you should rest." Snowpaw herself winced at those wounds. ''I hope Stonepaw's having fun. ''Snowpaw wandered, staring into the distance. She crawled into the lizard howllow, pinning down a couple lizards, then setting them free.~Snowpaw Lionheart nodded, it was strange he was being ordered around by his apprentice he headed into the Warriors den and curled up in a ball in his nest. - Lionheart Darkkit was shivering violently now, the cold was starting to kill him. - Darkkit Heathershade peeked behind a tree a yowled "Mo- Smokestar??!!?" She yowled and glaced around , knowing she was near "I bet shes with Flamepelt ... " Heather sighed and kept searching -Heathershade Smokestar padded ahead of Flamepelt, she sneezed, "Ugh, it's getting cold." She peered around, "and darker." Her pawsteps quickened, but something quickly caught her eye, "There's something over there.." The tabbied leader crouched and inched towards it, "it's a kit! Erm, Flame, can you look for Heather, I have a feeling she's around." She hurried towards the small puff of fur and plopped beside it, she curled her fluffy, elongated tail around it. She peered around with her crimson eye, searching for the mother. The old she-cat began to purr, comforting and warming the kit. She softly spoke, "where's your mother? it's getting mighty cold to be wondering alone." XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 23:20, November 8, 2014 (UTC)